Recall
Category:GuidesCategory:Featured Articles Recall Recall is a White Mage lv 53 Teleport spell. * There are 3 Recalls: ** Recall-Jugner - Takes you to: (H-9) in Jugner Forest (S) ** Recall-Meriph - Takes you to: (I-8) in Meriphataud Mountains (S) ** Recall-Pashh - Takes you to: (J-9) in Pashhow Marshlands (S) Quest Requirments * Brass Ribbon of Service -- Brass, not Bronze Ribbon of Service Note If you are doing both the map and the Recall quests, you can save yourself time (and disappointment) if you grab both quests at the same time. * The Map for Vunkerl Inlet (S) and Recall-Passh * The Map for Fort Karugo-Narugo (S) and Recall-Jugner * The Map for Grauberg (S) and Recall-Meriph Recall-Jugner Map of Vunkerl Inlet (S) - (Optional) The Flipside of Things - Map acquisition for Vunkerl Inlet (S) * Talk to Rarcasmeault at (J-6) Garlaige Citadel (S) (second map) to start the quest. He is past the 3rd Banishing Gate. * Head to the Storeroom Door at (G-7) (second map). * Click the invisible ??? on a table to the left to receive the Firepower Case Key Item. **You will need Sneak or Silent Oil to safely do this, as you will encounter Bats and Slimes. You may also encounter Yagudo, so Prism Powder or Invisible is also recommended. * Talk to Rarcasmeault again to receive Map of Vunkerl Inlet (S). Evil at the Inlet - Recall-Jugner Quest * Talk to Rodeupansat at (J-7) of Crawlers' Nest (S). He is located through the North Pathway from the "Ballroom" or in this case the "Open Room". * He will give you a Key Item "Evil Warding Seal". * Go to a tower in Vunkerl Inlet (S) at (D-11)and click on the ???. (The ??? is on the West side directly on the tower.) **Watch out for Ignis Djinn!! (NOTE: It is possible to get out of this area without bomb aggro, but it's terribly difficult. There's not a lot of room to avoid aggro and the bombs will magic aggro from quite a distance. If you're a mage, bring Prism Powder as you won't be able to rely on Invisible.) * When you check the ???, the seal will be "lost". * Exit out of Vunkerl Inlet (S) to Jugner Forest (S) and get the Jugner Gate Crystal (if you don't have it) which can be found on the border of (G-9) and (H-9) in Jugner Forest (S). (NOTE: This is not required in order to receive the scroll.) **To get there from the campaign arbiter, you need to go around to the west; the eastern route is blocked by a one-way wall. * Return to Rodeupansat in Crawlers' Nest (S) and he will reward you with the scroll of Recall-Jugner. Recall-Meriph Map of Fort Karugo-Narugo (S) - (Optional) The Weekly Adventurer - Map acquisition for Fort Karugo-Narugo (S) * Speak with Naiko-Paneiko at (L-8) in Crawlers' Nest (S). * He will ask you to investigate reports of an odd monster that has appeared in Rolanberry Fields (S). * You will recive a Scoop-Dedicated Linkpearl so you can communicate with him out on the field. *Exit out into Rolanberry Fields (S) and head to (G-9) using the ramp at (F-9) to speak with Rakula-Motakula located on the turret. **The mandragoras will appear (no fight) * Naiko-Paneiko will ask you a series of questions. * Choosing to tell him about the mandragoras will result in the following questions: ** How many leafed mandragoras are there? (4) ** How many black mandragoras are there? (4) ** How many flowered mandragoras are there? (5) * If you incorrectly answer a question he won't ask the remaining ones. Return to Naiko-Paneiko and attempt the quest again. * Return to Naiko-Paneiko to complete the quest and receive a Map of Fort Karugo-Narugo. Requiem of the Departed - Recall-Meriph Quest * Speak with Heptachiond, found at (H-8) of The Eldieme Necropolis (S) who laments over his friend being stationed in Fort Karugo-Narugo (S), and speaks of his friend's incense. ** Use the Batallia Downs (S) entrance located at (J-10) to enter the correct map for (H-8) of The Eldieme Necropolis (S) * After speaking with him, get the Meriphataud Gate Crystal (if you don't have it) at (I-8) Meriphataud Mountains (S). (NOTE: This is not required in order to receive the scroll.) * Next head to Fort Karugo-Narugo (S) map 2 and speak to Pecca-Pocca at (G-12) inside of the Wolfsnout Tower of the Fivespires area to receive the Sheaf of Handmade Incense. * Return the incense to Heptachiond and he will reward you with the scroll of Recall-Meriph Recall-Pashh Map of Grauberg (S) - (Optional) Lost in Translocation - Map acquisition for Grauberg (S) * Talk to Thorben at Batallia Downs (S) (J-10) standing at the entrance to The Eldieme Necropolis (S) who has dropped his squad's map of Grauberg somewhere in the Eldieme Necropolis. *Enter The Eldieme Necropolis (S) at (J-10). *Check the Sarcophagus at (I-9) to get the Key item: Right Map Piece. *Check the Gravestone at (H-8) to get the Key item: Middle Map Piece. *Talk to Erik at (H-7) to get the Key item: Left Map Piece. **Erik only seems to appear when Titan's Gate and Leviathan's Gate are closed. Erik was also there when Leviathan's Gate and Odin's Gate were closed but Titan's Gate and Shiva's Gate were open. He is also there when all the gates are open. *Return to Thorben for a cutscene and the Map of Grauberg. The Fumbling Friar - Recall-Pashh Quest * Talk to Fondactiont (I-6) in Garlaige Citadel (S) to activate this quest. * Get the Pashhow Gate Crystal (if you don't have it) which can be found at (J-9) in Pashhow Marshlands (S). (NOTE: This is not required in order to receive the scroll.) * Travel to G-6/H-6 in Grauberg (S), and examine the ??? in the water to obtain the Ornate Package. ** Note: The rock is about 1/2 way down the waterfall. Do not drop all the way to the bottom before getting your package! Enter the river spot from (G-7). It is a one way drop to the NE. * Go back to Fondactiont to receive your scroll of Recall-Pashh.